


Breaking the Ice

by AngelaChristian



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, F/M, First Time, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M, Mind Reading, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the mutant road trip,Charles and Erik recrute a female telepath, who brings them closer together than they thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> We all knew it...

Title : Breaking the ice  
Fandom: X-Men;First class  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre : pwp,slash,comedy,first time, mind reading  
Pairing: Erik/Charles, Erik/OC  
Disclaimer : This fan fiction is based on X-Men:First class by Marvel, I don't make money  
with it.  
Summary : During the mutant road trip,Charles and Erik recrute a female telepath, who brings them closer together than they thought possible. 

 

Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr were waiting together for a mutant in the suite of an expensive hotel. Charles was pacing in the hotel room, playing nervously with the business card in his hand, while Erik was laying on the king size bed starring at the ceiling. Finally, somebody knocked at the door.  
“I’ll open”, said Charles and rushed towards the door. A young woman entered. She wore a short black skirt, a white blouse, black high heels and carried a black leather briefcase. Her long dark hair was tied up in an old fashioned knot on the back of her head. She looked at Charles over the rim of her glasses. “Are you Professor Charles Xavier ?”, she asked the boyish looking man in the dark suit with the tie. “I’m your new secretary.” She was told that her client insisted on discretion, due to his position.  
“Yes, I am.” Charles shook her hand. The moment their hands touched, she heard a soft male voice in her head. “Don’t be afraid, I’m a telepath like you. Me and my friend Erik are looking for others who are like us.” Her brown eyes widened when looking into his blue eyes.”How is this possible ? I thought, I was the only one with this paranormal ability,” her inner voice answered. He led go of her hand.  
“What a pleasant surprise to meet you, Professor,” she said aloud.  
She looked at him again then at the handsome business man on the bed, who was sitting up, now. He wore a white polo shirt with beige pants. His gaze was resting on her with a rather intense look from his steel cold blue eyes.  
“I guess you two want a threesome ?” She smiled at Charles, who could hear a surprised voice in his mind saying “But it’s not women what you like, honey. It’s this guy on the bed that gives you a “hard time”.” Her smile became wider and then she winked.  
Charles touched his temple. “Please keep that knowledge to yourself, he doesn’t know about my feelings for him.”  
“Are you sure ? He seems to like you in a more than friendly way, didn’t you notice the way he’s looking at your butt, right now ?”  
Erik cleared his throat. “You already seem to have a conversation, but isn’t it a little impolite towards the non-telepaths to exclude them ?”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Lucy Love. That’s all you need to know about me for now.” She smiled at Erik, who heard a sad voice in his mind saying “Es tut mir Leid, was man Ihnen angetan hat.”  
Erik blinked with surprise. “How could she know his mother tongue was German ?”  
“What did you tell him ?” Charles asked, watching Erik’s reaction.  
“I expressed my compassion for the things he went through in his past.”  
“Don’t you think it’s immoral to probe people’s mind without them even knowing ?”  
She chuckled. “My dear Charles, in my business, nobody asks for moral. I got a reputation to be able to tell any preference by just looking at a client, yours and your friend’s included, and you’re the only one who knows my little secret.”  
“Then you probably know why we’ve invited you. We’re not clients, we’d like to ask you to come with us and join our group of mutants. I guess, there’s a better way to apply your skills than that.”  
He heard a voice in his mind “Are you sure ? It’s a pleasure to know even the most secret fantasies of anybody around you and it can be very handy in the one or other way. You for example look so decent on the outside, but that’s not the whole picture.”  
“I’ll think about your offer, but are you sure that you don’t like to try any of my services ?” She stretched her hand for Charles’ tie and ran her finger playfully down over his chest.  
“I don’t think that this would be necessary, but I’m willing to compensate you for your inconvenience.” He walked towards his jacket that was hanging over a chair in order to get some money out of his purse.  
“You’re such a gentleman, Professor Xavier.” “But we both know that this isn’t the true reason.” echoed her voice in his mind.  
“Speak for yourself, Charles, I don’t mind having a bit of fun.” She looked at Erik with surprise. Again, their gazes were locked. This man had a fascinating, almost magnetic emanation. Erik stretched his hand and magically some metal buttons of Lucy’s blouse popped open, then he smiled, showing his teeth like a shark.  
“Charles, you’re so boring…you can sit right there while Erik and me are going to have a lot of fun together.”  
Erik got up from the bed and walked towards Lucy. He was about one head taller than her, so he could look over her head at Charles, who was sitting in an armchair, trying to ignore them. Erik reached around Lucy’s waist and pulled her closer to his body. When her butt touched this crotch, she could feel his large dick through the fabric. Erik must have noticed her surprise. “I know, I got quite a lot, but don’t worry, I know how to handle it.” Her hand touched him through the pants. “So do I.” She felt him respond immediately to her light squeezing.  
Charles was watching Erik unzipping his pants and pulling them down. The size of his not even fully erect cock was amazing, this must be a mutation, too. He had more to offer than he’d ever dreamed of. The sight of Erik’s cock made his own get hard. He wished to have the courage to walk over to him and touch him, but instead he nervously chewed on his fingernails while hiding in the armchair.  
Now Erik was sitting on the bed with Lucy kneeling in front of him, taking as much of his cock into her mouth as possible. With closed eyes, he tilted his head back and sighed.  
Charles could feel his own heart beating faster. He couldn’t resist to reach out with his telepathic ability to touch Erik’s mind. The pure lust that he felt, hit him like a wave of pleasure that made him moan. He saw images, first blurred, than clearer; they were showing himself and Erik at the night club. Both were laying next to each other on a sofa, while Erik was holding a glass of Champagne, taking an occasional sip, when Charles lend over his crotch, opened his zipper and…  
Charles interrupted the telepathic connection. This was going far too far, he couldn’t watch this. Lucy was right about Eric’s feelings towards him, he wanted him as much as he did, but never said a word or showed any hint that he felt that way. His hand slid down into his pants.  
Erik opened his eyes and looked at Charles sitting in that armchair, only a few steps away, obviously rather occupied with his own affairs. He wouldn’t mind to lend a hand, if Charles would allow him to do so, but he feared that the Professor would never give in to that kind of desire. He couldn’t take his eyes of him, wishing to be the person on his mind. Seconds later, he bit his tongue to avoid moaning his name.  
He could feel that Erik was thinking of him when he came, which took him over the edge. Panting, he opened his eyes just to find Erik looking at him. “Don’t say you’ve been watching me the whole time while I was...” He blushed and looked away. Doing so, he noticed that he came all over his pants and shirt. “Damn.”  
“I did watch you, but I wish that next time I could be the one ..who…makes you come.” He whispered in a husky voice.  
Lucy, who was watching the two men’s conversation quietly from a distance, nodded to herself. When he was distracted, she read deeper into him. Erik’s mind was like an abyss filled with hate, anger, fear, distrust, a need for vengeance, retribution and nihilism. This man was a pet when in a good mood, but a predator when his anger and hate took control. Charles should be very careful with this man and not let himself be blinded by his affection for him.  
Charles gulped audible.  
“Is this supposed to be a yes or a no ? “  
“It is supposed to be an “I love you”, he said softly.  
Now it was Erik, who was confused. “Wow.”, was all he said. This was not the answer , that he’d expected. “I stopped loving many years ago. I swore to myself that I won’t ever love or let somebody love me, again.”, he said in a cold, detached voice.”People I loved got hurt, because of the things I did or didn’t do. I don’t want this to happen again.” His facial expression went blank.  
“Maybe it’s too early for this, it’ll take more time until you can trust me.” He tried not to sound as disappointed as he was.  
“Maybe.” he whispered.  
“But I still want you,” Erik teased laughingly as if nothing had happened, getting up from the bed. “And I’ll get you.”  
“Erik, you’re still not wearing any pants…” he protested.  
“Don’t tell me don’t like my large cock as much as anybody else. I noticed the way you secretly watched me and I’ll bet, you were thinking of me when making that mess over your suit.”  
Then he lifted Charles up from the chair and put him down on the bed. “First, you have to get rid of these clothes, anyway.” He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled down his pants. Moments later, he felt Erik’s mouth all over his dick, which made him moan. Erik knew exactly what he was doing, so Charles concluded that he wasn’t his first male lover and he wouldn’t have to ask him for anything, he’d just do it. His tongue was already driving him crazy. Erik had no idea how much this meant to him, but he couldn’t find words to tell him.  
Erik enjoyed the sight of the squirming and panting Charles on the bed underneath him. It was much easier to get him at the end than he had thought. Suddenly, he felt like being hit by a wave of pleasure that made him groan. It was an overwhelming sensation of euphoria that he never felt before, he heard himself moan, then everything went black.  
“Erik ? Erik ? “ he could hear Charles’s alarmed voice.”Are you ok ? Please say something “ He could feel his cheek being gently patted, but still felt too exhausted to open his eyes. Then he heard voices in his head, “I’m so sorry ! Did I kill him ? “ “No, he’s still breathing. I can feel that he’s ok.”  
“Hmm ? “ was all he managed to reply.  
“He’s coming back to us “ said a female voice.  
Erik opened his eyes, looking at Charles and Lucy. He was lieing on the bed, now covered with a blanked. “What has happened ?”  
“Charles must have lost control over his mental powers, which knocked you out. Even I could feel it, while I was brushing up my make up in the bathroom, but the effect on me wasn’t that strong.”  
“Did it hurt so much ? ”,Charles asked anxiously.  
“Hurt ? Why would it hurt ? It felt groooooveeeee ! Can we do this again ? ”  
Charles gave him a shocked look. “Are you kidding ? I thought I might have killed you, but you want more ??? I haven’t even figured out yet what exactly I did or how I might control it in the future.”  
“It seems that even mutant expert Professor Charles Xavier still has to learn,” said Erik.  
“By the way, I decided to come with you. After all this, I’m curious about other mutants and training my skills.” 

The end


End file.
